Collateral Wing Damage
by ApocalypseCat
Summary: "I can see your damn wings Cas, okay!" He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him. "I... I didn't think this would happen." "That what would happen?" Dean asked, swivelling back to face Cas. Castiel is wounded from the battle in heaven and asks Dean to help him. What starts as a helping hand turns into a lot more. (Credit for the cover on my profile)


"I told him to get some frigging pie not cake," Dean grumbled to himself as he slammed the door to the motel room shut. The latest job hadn't been pleasant for either the hunters or the hunted. It was currently 7AM and he hadn't slept in more than two days. The hunt had lasted too long for his liking and now that they had finally ganked the damn thing, all he had wanted was some frigging pie and Sam got him some god-damn cake instead. Said annoying brother had gone to the library to write some notes about the latest edition of the mutated djinn that they had encountered and so Dean was hell-bent on doing absolutely nothing until Sam got back and they could get out of here. He flopped down on the bed, grabbing the remote and a beer to watch some of that crappy day time TV.

He was just about to zap through another ten channels when he heard a soft flapping noise to his left. Dean found himself wondering what those wings would like and shook his head before he started thinking too much about it. A weak cough made him snap his head to Castiel and he jumped up to help him. He was swaying a little and blood was splattered across the trench coat and it dripped from his nose and head.

"Holy shit Cas what happened?!" Dean asked, holding Cas up with one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest.

"The battle's not exactly going our way," Cas winced audibly as Dean squeezed his shoulder a little too hard.

"Sorry, man," Dean apologised and gently lay Castiel down on the bed to get the first aid kit. "So what's happening on cloud-not-so-nine? Take off the coat and shirt." Dean sat down next to Cas, careful not to press too hard as he washed his face clean of the crimson blood.

"Raphael's army is multiplying almost exponentially." Cas sighed, shrugging the trench coat off then pausing at the tie. "I didn't expect so many to side with him. I thought..." He shook his head, "I thought that some may appreciate the idea of free will."

"Well it took long enough to hammer into your head." Dean smirked then noticed that the angel wasn't listening and undid the tie for him before he could start doing the head tilt. The angel unbuttoned his shirt and revealed the incisions and penetrations making red patterns all over his pale body. "Look Cas, what I'm trying to say is that it's gonna take time." Castiel hissed when the large wound on his shoulder was doused with some of Dean's beer. "You okay there?" He nodded and Dean wiped the cut gently with some tissue to get rid of some of the blood.

"Is that even sanitary?" He asked with a grimace as Dean then drunk from the bottle.

"Best disinfectant we have around here – this ain't exactly a hospital," Dean replied with a shrug, taking advantage of the distraction to plant the needle under Cas' skin and sew the bloody split back together. Cas hissed again and his hand gripped Dean's left shoulder as he searched for support. Dean gasped as the hand fitted perfectly across the swollen flesh that had marked his shoulder ever since being flown out of hell. An electric shock rushed through him, leaving him with wobbly knees.

"The hell was that Cas?" Dean exclaimed, backing away from the angel and rubbing his tingling shoulder. Castiel tilted his head to the side, his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Dean looked straight past him and to a glistening darkness behind him. It stretched to both sides like the wingspan of an albatross and then it dawned on Dean that damn those are _Cas' wings_. But they were maimed, mangled, mutilated; blood decorated the clumps of feathers sticking in opposite directions.

"Dean?" Cas slowly turned to stare behind him at the dirty wall with paint peeling off. "What's so interesting about the wall?"

"Sorry to say you're kind of cold – try a little closer to you," Dean gulped, his voice breaking slightly. Damn they were so close. He could just reach out and—

"I don't understand Dean – the thermal energy in my body is average." Dean sighed as Cas tilted his head even further. He ripped his eyes away from the wings and turned around, facing away from the angel. He felt like he was invading a massive part of Castiel's privacy. But hell, it wasn't like he could keep something like this from Cas.

"I can see your damn wings Cas, okay?!" He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him.

"I... I didn't think this would happen."

"That what would happen?" Dean asked, swivelling back to face Cas.

"My..." Castiel paused for a moment, "The extreme damage to my vessel has forced my Grace to manifest in a tangible form—" Dean squinted, trying to make sense of Cas' words.

"Dude, talk in the same frigging language as me." The angel sighed, rolling his eyes slightly.

"My wings are appearing to your dull senses because my Grace isn't strong enough to keep them invisible." Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Well whatever this has to do with your angel mojo, they're really fucked up right now," Dean told him as he pointed at the mangled wings. Cas exhaled with exasperation.

"Yes, Dean I've realised, but I can't reach them with my hands or my weakened Grace," Castiel said, cringing when he shook his wing slightly. A few feathers came out and fell to the floor.

"Well I can fix them up for you," Dean pointed out. For some reason, Cas blushed.

"I don't think that would be a good idea—"

"Dude you're obviously in pain and I'm going to help if I can," Dean interrupted firmly and Castiel gulped. "Okay – you don't mind getting your feathers wet right?" He asked with a small smirk as he took the cloth and cleaned the blood off the wings. Cas shivered and trembled in front of him on the bed. "Holy crap Cas you're like a cat, you really hate water don't you?" The angel gasped when Dean brushed over the even more sensitive feathers closer to his vessel.

"No Dean, that's not really what—"

"Yeah, yeah," Dean teased with a smirk, "Hey everybody's got their demons Cas, water seems to be yours." The hunter threw the cloth on the floor when he was satisfied that all the blood was gone from the angel's wings and set about fixing the clumps of feathers that were twisted together. Dean breathed softly when his bare fingers felt the silky feathers; it felt wonderful – hell it felt amazing – to run his fingers through them.

"You don't understand Dean this is really not—" Dean grinned.

"It's cool Cas you don't need to hide it anymore, loads of people are afraid of water—"

Then Cas moaned when Dean gripped a clump of feathers, stroking and tugging at them. His breaths came out in rasps and pants as he closed his eyes, waiting for the hammer to drop.

"Cas..." Dean whispered, "What the hell is this doing to you?"

"I do believe I am experiencing intense pleasure. My wings are sensitive, very much so, in fact." Castiel breathed out, his eyelids fluttering. Dean swallowed – his mouth felt like sand – and licked his dry lips. Damn he couldn't do this, this was Cas and they had crossed a line right there... but dammit this was _Cas_. And how could he possibly argue with that second thought?

"Dean, please..." Castiel's voice broke and Dean inhaled sharply. Well fuck.

His fingers reached out for the feathers again, tentatively at first then gripping clumps of feathers at once as he was spurred on by the angel's moans. He revelled at every twitch and moan he could pull out of Cas as his fingers flitted over his wings, tugging here and there. Dean trailed his fingers lightly across the wing and Castiel's breath hitched.

"Dean, please don't stop."

"I take that as a challenge," Dean smirked and dropped his nimble fingers from the wings, instead trailing them up the angel's sides while sucking at his neck. He grabbed Cas' hips and pushed him onto the mattress, hovering above him. Dean smiled and bent down, pushing his lips against Cas' chapped ones.

The kiss was chaste at first, just some lip on lip action, then Dean guided Cas' hands to his hair and neck while he put his on the angel's hips. He flicked his tongue across Castiel's lower lip and dipped his tongue inside the welcoming wetness of Cas' mouth. Cas moaned and tugged at Dean's hair and damn the noises that Castiel was making were tearing Dean apart bit by little bit.

Dean started stroking the wings again and when he hit a sensitive spot, he felt Cas' body arch against him as he shuddered and the grip on his neck tightened and dammit Dean was actually getting hard just listening to Cas. Dean rubbed the sensitive area where wing became skin and Cas screamed something that was definitely not English as he writhed beneath him.

"Dean..." Cas started getting desperate and he clawed at Dean's shoulders for a while before the hunter got the picture and took off his shirt and pants. He unzipped Cas' pants and pulled them off, flinging them aside. He shifted a hand to the wing and continuously stroked it, eliciting moans and shudders out of Cas. Dean kissed Cas again, short and brief, before licking his way down Cas' chest. He sucked and bit a nipple, drawing out a moan and a tug in his hair from Cas, before continuing and dipping a pink tongue into his navel and Cas' hips jolted from side to side, his wings fluttering.

"This okay?" He asked, his voice raw and husky.

"Yes! Please Dean d-don't stop. I want... I need you." Cas somehow managed to breathe out, panting. The hunter smiled up at him, grabbing the waistband with his teeth and slowly pulled it down, his nose grazing Cas' inner thigh. Cas jerked his hips, his wings restless as they quivered. Dean slid back up Cas' naked, trembling body and smashed their lips together, sucking on his bottom lip. He took Cas' cock in his hand, squeezed it lightly and Cas yelped.

"This okay Cas?"

"Stop asking Dean! Just get on with it and don't tease," Cas growled, bucking his hips up into Dean's hand, demanding more friction.

"Touchy." Dean smirked and bent down to murmur in Cas' ear, "I like it." He heard the angel's breath hitch in his throat. Cas' fingers gripped Dean's shoulder when the hunter stroked his red cock, rubbing his thumb at the head where the precome was collecting in the slit. He pumped his hand up and down, all the way from the base and up to the leaking head. Cas panted and moaned beneath him,

"I am not accustomed to these, ah... sensations, Dean," Cas breathed out, his legs wrapping around Dean's waist.

"It's okay Cas," Dean reassured with a small smile, kissing him gently. "Tell you what, let's try something different." Cas jerked his hips up when Dean let go of him, begging for friction. The angel threw his head back into the headboard when he felt a crushing heat surround his dick. Dean bobbed his head up and down, licking a stripe up the underside of Cas. His fingers played with the soft feathers in Cas' wings, tugging and teasing and Cas practically exploded as he writhed underneath Dean. He gasped and his hands gripped Dean's hair. He felt a warm sensation pool at the pit of his stomach.

"Dean!" Cas yelled and came in Dean's mouth, who somehow managed to swallow – it tasted sweeter than anything else he had ever tasted, hell it beat pie. He suspected it had something to do with the angel mojo. The angel had never felt anything like it before and he could feel a surge in his Grace that could have shattered the windows. Cas' legs collapsed onto the bed and he lay there, panting. Dean kissed him gently, nipping lightly at his bottom lip. Castiel looked at Dean and his eyes narrowed slightly before he smiled in that way only he could – with just his eyes.

Cas flipped them over and pressed Dean into the mattress, kissing him hard. Dean was surprised but hey, he wasn't about to argue, especially not when Cas grinded his hips against Dean's already hard dick that was unfortunately still covered in cloth.

Suddenly Castiel palmed at his crotch and Dean stuttered because where the hell did he learn how to do that?!

"Dammit Cas I thought angels weren't supposed to sin," Dean breathed out, his hands gripping the angel's jet black hair.

"I wouldn't call this a sin," Castiel said with a smirk, ripping off the boxers. "Maybe this?" The angel gave Dean's cock a tight squeeze and he moaned,

"Screw you being a fast learner. I knew it would come and bite me in the ass later on."

"We can do that too if you want."

"Shit, Cas!" Dean stopped trying to imagine Cas licking and then fingering him, trying to reach his prostate. His cock was already achingly hard enough as it was. Dean's hips jerked when Cas started stroking him again, slow and cautious at first. And god yes Cas was a fast learner because seconds later he was touching Dean in all the right ways and Dean could have come there and then. He somehow restrained himself because he didn't want it to stop. He didn't want to stop feeling Cas' thumb stroking the head of his cock or his fingers pumping up and down, squeezing ever so lightly at the base. "Where the hell did you learn how to do this?" Dean managed to blurt out in between moans.

"You," Cas murmured into his ear and Dean swallowed, feeling like his mouth was full of sand. Last time he checked he wasn't such a great teacher but he was damn thankful for his apparent skill now. Cas stopped before Dean could come and the hunter protested.

"Come on Cas! You teasing son of a bitch," Dean breathed out and Cas simply smirked. Dean had closed his eyes so he didn't see Cas going down on him, didn't realised until he felt a warm mouth wrapped around his cock and shit that felt good. He panted, his head thrown back in the pillow. Cas didn't move, he just stayed there with the heat of his mouth encircling Dean. "Cas do something!" Dean spluttered, grasping the sheets with an iron grip to stop his hips from bucking up into Cas' mouth.

Then Cas started to move. He took Dean in his mouth all the way to the base.

"Holy shit Cas where the fuck's your gag reflex?!" Dean yelled, gripping the sheets even tighter. But damn he wasn't complaining. Cas took his mouth off Dean with a slurp.

"I have no idea." Cas replied, his voice raw and Dean laughed softly, his grip on the sheets slackening a little. He stopped laughing when Cas' lips wrapped around him tightly again and gasped instead. Cas took his hands in his own, intertwining their fingers. His head bobbed up and down, licking and sucking until he felt Dean's grip tighten on his fingers and the hunter's cock tensed. He knew he was on the edge, he felt the heat at the pit of his stomach.

"Shit Cas... You should move, I'm gonna... Shit!" Dean panted as he saw white, his release filling Cas' mouth, who swallowed it all without flinching.

Dean grabbed Castiel's waist and brought them back face to face. Cas hovered over Dean's face for a few seconds before swooping and slamming his lips against the hunter's, dipping his tongue and swirling it in Dean's mouth. Dean's hands gripped Cas' hair and the angel grabbed Dean's hips. Dean's fingers moved to Cas' wings, grabbing feathers and tugging at them. Cas threw his head back at the sensation and Dean sucked at his neck, nipping and kissing the sensitive area until he left a red mark. Dean flipped them over and he hovered over Cas, who wrapped his legs around Dean's waist. Dean bent down, pushing Cas' legs apart. He lifted his head up to Cas, searching for any bad signs. If they hadn't crossed a line before – and he was pretty sure that they had – then this was definitely it.

"Cas, you gotta tell me if this is going too far okay?" Castiel nodded and Dean took a hand in his own, stroking the back of it reassuringly. His other hand stroked a wing, playing around with the feathers. Dean licked a tentative stripe across the hole. Cas gasped, his grip tight on Dean's hand. Dean paused.

"Don't stop Dean," Cas told him, shaking his head emphatically. Dean mouthed at the tight ring of muscle, working his tongue over it with small licks to loosen it. He sucked on the sensitive area around it and soon enough, the ring of muscle relaxed. Cas squirmed underneath him, his legs tightening around his waist as he moaned at the sensations.

Dean slid up Cas' body to kiss and distract him as he pushed a first finger. Cas gasped into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean flexed the finger, pushing it in and out to relax the ring of muscle even more. After a while, he pushed a second finger in and scissored them, spreading them out to open Cas up as much as possible. It took a while considering it was Cas' first time and he had to distract him with peppered kisses to his neck and jaw so that he didn't hurt the angel. But Cas seemed to be handling it fine and he moaned as he pushed himself back against Dean's fingers, essentially fucking himself on Dean's fingers. Dean grabbed some lube from the nightstand and covered his cock with it, pausing at Cas' entrance.

"Dean!" Cas said urgently, tugging at his hair.

"This might hurt a little at first Cas but trust me it gets better," Cas frowned a little.

"I know that you won't hurt me Dean, I trust you." Dean inhaled sharply and nodded, swallowing. The trust that Cas placed in him overwhelmed him sometimes.

Cas wrapped his legs around Dean's waist again and Dean brushed a wayward strand of hair out of Cas' eyes. He pressed lightly at Cas' wet entrance and slowly pushed himself in, inch by inch. Cas felt a burning sensation and his grip around Dean's waist tightened. Dean stilled when he was entirely buried in Cas, waiting for Cas' approval. The angel simply nodded and Dean started moving very gently. After the initial pain, waves of pleasure rippled through Cas, greater than he had ever felt before. He didn't understand, didn't understand how it could feel this good, and it scared him. His breaths came in short pants and rasps and he whimpered slightly.

"Hey, hey Cas," Dean told him, staring into his eyes. "I got you, I got you okay?" Cas nodded and swallowed and Dean murmured again, "I got you." He kissed him softly.

"I'm okay," Cas whispered, pushing against Dean's cock. Dean got the picture and moved again, slowly at first. Once he saw that the angel was okay he sped up the pace and ruffled the feathers on the wings. Cas moaned and surrounded both of them with his wings and Dean felt like he would explode; the wings created a shield around them and it felt like the pleasure was intensified and trapped between the both of them. Dean's hands gripped Cas' back to rub the space between the wings and Cas arched into Dean, moaning.

Dean sucked on Cas' collarbone, now slamming relentlessly into Cas, his balls slapping against the angel's ass. Cas buried his head in Dean's neck and placed his hand on the swollen flesh on Dean's shoulder, his fingers matching the handprint perfectly. Dean moaned at the pleasure rushing through him from the touch and threw his head back, still clutching Cas' feathers.

Their lips locked together when Dean felt his balls tense up and knew he was about to come. When Cas licked the roof of his mouth, Dean was a goner; he came inside Cas, yelling his name. Dean kept on tugging at the feathers, stroking the tips and rubbing the sensitive area where the tiny feathers turned into skin. Cas came not far behind him and the spray spurted across their stomachs.

Dean eased himself out of Cas and hovered over him as they both panted. He grinned and kissed his angel, pressing their lips together. He licked Cas' bottom lip and sucked on it. Cas broke away and buried his nose in the crook of Dean's neck; the hunter smiled and circled his arms around Castiel's waist, pulling them close together.

"Hey Cas? Couldn't you have just cleaned yourself up instead of coming here for my help?" Dean asked, interrupting the silence. Cas blushed slightly and turned his face away from Dean, who simply laughed and pulled the angel closer to him, "You sneaky bastard."

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it - this is pretty much my first time writing smut so any feedback is appreciated. **


End file.
